Feelings Change
by Brant and Katy Forever
Summary: Lily had always had a crush on Ben Mason. But, he always ignored her. What if that all changes when he developed feelings for her when she is kidnapped by Skitters and she is Beckett's queeen? Will Ben rescue her and tell her how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

Explosions. Gun shots. Screaming. Many people of the 2nd Mass fought for their lives. Lily Owens was using her archery skills to fight Skitters. She was with Colonel Weaver, Maggie, John Pope and her crush, Ben Mason. She had a crush on him before the invasion. Ben ignored her as he continued to shoot skitters. Skitters came crawling up the building. Lily took out an arrow but the Skitter pushed her off the building making her fall to the ground. Ben watched her not knowing what to do. He actually did have a crush on her but he didn't show it. A Skitter walked over to her and she tried to back away but the Skitter grabbed her. She screamed and Ben had heard her. He perked up and saw her being taken . He was about to jump off but Weaver grabbed him. Ben screamed and tears were coming down from his eyes. He started to become angry. He ran downstairs and randomly started to shoot the skitters.

"Lily!" Ben cried out. His older brother, Hal, grabbed him.

"Ben, calm down." he said.

"Let me go, Ben."

"Ben, you need to-"

"SHUT UP!" Ben screamed. He finally broke down. Hal could tell that Ben cared for Lily. He could tell that he loved her. _I'm going to find you Lily. I promise. _he thought.

* * *

Lily was taken to Beckett, the new overlord of the Skitters. Beckett walked over to her smiling evilly and he looked at the Skitter.

"Leave now!" Beckett ordered the Skitter. He watched the Skitter leave. He knelt down and grabbed Lily pushing her against the wall.

"Lily, you are so beautiful."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to make a deal."

"What?"

"You. As. My queen."

"NO!"

"But, Lily. Think about it. You and I will have power. Together we will rule this planet."

"What about Ben?"

"Did Ben ever tell you that he liked you?" Lily shook her head. "Has he ever told you that you're the most beautiful girl ever? Did he even asked you out?" Lily continued to shook her head and Beckett stroked her hair whispering in her ear.

"Be my queen and I'll make you powerful. We will be invincible." She kept on refusing. Beckett looked sad so he knocked her out. He put the Eye Worms in her. Lily woke up and smiled evilly at him.

"Now, you listen to me. You are mine. You are my queen and we are going to rule this planet. Understand?"

"Yes, master." Beckett smiled wickedly.

"Shall we my queen?" Lily nodded and Beckett thought to himself, _Come and save her, Ben_.

"We will have power." Beckett said to himself taking Lily to his chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the compound, Ben was lonely. He was sitting in his tent whom he had shared with Lily. He was thinking about how much he missed her since the day she was captured. Even though it had been only 20 hours since she was captured, Ben thought about her every single minute of the day. Ben saw something on her bed. He approached at the bed and on the bed he saw a photograph. A photograph of him. He got angry and he went to Colonel Weaver, his dad, Tom and Pope. Tom looked up seeing his son.

"Ben, what is it?" Tom asked.

"When are we going to find Lily?" Ben asked.

"We are planning that right now." Weaver said.

"Make it fast." Ben said snapping at him. He left and Tom blinked at his son's retreating figure.

"Ben!" Tom yelled racing after him, Ben's tears started to come out of his eyes. First, his mom. Then, Jimmy. Now, Lily.

"Ben, stop!" Ben ignored him and he continued walking. He went into tent and punched the mirror. He screamed and Tom walked over to him. Ben cried and Tom pulled him into a hug.

"Ben..."

"I don't know what to do. I can't just sit here and wait for her to come back. I love her. I love her!"

"Why didn't you tell her how you felt before she was captured?"

"I...I don't know."

'We are going to find her. I swear."

* * *

Beckett was sleeping with Lily. He was shirtless and he had an arm around her. Beckett woke up and saw a Skitter. He stood up and looked at it.

"What?" Beckett whispered. Lily was about to wake up. But Beckett stopped her.

"Stay here, my queen." he said getting up. He went over to the throne room and saw a picture of Ben, "And may I ask what this is?" he demanded. The Skitter told him that Ben loved Lily.

"Leave now." Beckett commanded and the Skitter left.

"So, Benny-boy loves Lily? She loves me! NOT HIM!" he said to himself. He walked back to his chambers to sleep with Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily was sleeping on the bed and Beckett walked up to her and he sat down on the edge of their bed stroking her hair. She woke up and he smiled wickedly at her.

"Good morning, love." he said kissing her neck.

"Morning." Beckett kissed her again this time on the lips.

"I love you." she said in between kisses.

"I love you more." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're so beautiful. I'm glad you don't love Ben anymore."

"Beckett, you know I don't."

"Good," he said leaning over kissing her once more. He pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"I have set a coronation for you." he said to her.

"A coronation?"

"You are going to be a worshiped by so many Skitters, my dear." he whispered into her ear and he kissed her softly.

"We can celebrate." she suggested.

"I like that idea." he said kissing her passionately.

"When is my coronation, master"

"Tomorrow at noon."

* * *

The next day was Lily's coronation. Beckett smiled devilishly as she walked up to the front. Beckett touched her cheek lovingly. He put the crown on her. The crown had diamonds on it and a Ruby gemstone in the center. He took her hand and grinned.

"You are now officially queen." he said. He saw Skitters bowing down to her.

"Shall we, my queen?"

"Yes, master."


End file.
